scarletversefandomcom-20200214-history
Person's Guide from Your Peacekeepers of the Novayan Commonwealth
The Person's Guide from Your Peacekeepers of the Novayan Commonwealth, alternatively titled Person's Guide from Your Peacekeepers of the Novayan Confederation, is a booklet issued by the Novayan Commonwealth to Japanese peoples to help understand and adjust to the post-apocalyptic society and daily life. Inside contains a guide and set of rules the locals must follow. Cover Front PERSON'S GUIDE FROM YOUR PEACEKEEPERS OF THE NOVAYAN COMMONWEALTH RECLAMATION ASSISTANCE BUREAU "THE OWNER OF THE LAND IS THE PEOPLE" Back ALL PERSONS MUST CARRY THIS BOOKLET ON THEIR PERSON AT ALL TIMES. ANYONE UNABLE TO DO SO, WHETHER LOSING IT OR ACCIDENTALLY DESTROYING IT, WILL RECEIVE A COPY TO REPLACE THE OLD ONE BUT MUST PAY FOR IT. Page 1 and 2 Page 1 COPYRIGHT 20XX / NRC 1XX BY THE RECLAMATION ASSISTANCE BUREAU All rights reserved. Excepted as permitted by the Novayan Commonwealth. No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed or transmitted in any form or by means of stored in a database or retrieval system, without the prior written permission from the Novayan Commonwealth or the Novayan military authorities. Any or all offenders will be tried before a fair and free Reclamation Military Tribunal with the charge of fraud, illegal market-sharing or conspiracy. Markhov Publications Limited 3-Choume-7 Tatsumi, Koto Page 2 NOVAYAN FORCES-ADMINISTERED GREEN ZONES RECLAMATION ASSISTANCE BUREAU "BRINGING JAPAN BACK TO ITS PRE-APOCALYPSE CONDITIONS" Page 3 and 4 Page 3 FOR: MEMBERS OF THE NORSOUTHA-TOMOSHIMA DYNASTY AND MEMBERS OF THE NOVAYAN GOVERNMENT FIRST LEADER DANIEL NORSOUTHA LIBERATOR OF KURDISTAN MICHAEL TOMOSHIMA LIBERATOR OF IMPERIAL GERMANY ALEXANDER NORSOUTHA PROTECTOR OF NOVAYA EMILIA TOMOSHIMA AND CURRENT MILITARY DICTATOR BOREALIS NORSOUTHA-TOMOSHIMA PRIME MINISTER CHARLES DUBOIS STATESMAN ALEXANDER KOLCHAK STATESMAN ORLANDO KAMPANGAN STATESMAN LADY EMILIA DE LA CRUZ FOR: CREATORS OF THE JAPAN RECLAMATION OPERATION STATESMAN EMILIO MORRISON GENERAL SALTA NORSOUTHA ADMIRAL OF THE NAVY RONY BRIDGES PRIME MINISTER MARIA MARCOS STATESMAN MIKHAIL KAMAROV STATESMAN STEVEN ANDERSON EMPEROR AKIHITO PRIME MINISTER SHINZO ABE MINISTER FUMIO SHIMADA Page 4 OATH OF LOYALTY TO THE STATE OF JAPAN BY THIS OATH WE SET UP AS OUR AIM THE ESTABLISHMENT OF THE NATIONAL STATE ON A BROAD BASIS AND THE FRAMING OF THE CONSTITUTION AND LAWS. DELIBERATIVE ASSEMBLIES SHALL BE WIDELY ESTABLISHED AND ALL MATTERS DECIDED BY OPEN DISCUSSION. ALL CLASSES, HIGH AND LOW, SHALL BE UNITED IN VIGOROUSLY CARRYING OUT THE ADMINISTRATION OF AFFAIRS OF STATE. THE COMMON PEOPLE, NO LESS THAN THE CIVIL AND MILITARY OFFICIALS, SHALL ALL BE ALLOWED TO PURSUE THEIR OWN CALLING SO THAT THERE MAY BE NO DISCONTENT. EVIL CUSTOMS OF THE PAST SHALL BE BROKEN OFF AND EVERYTHING SHALL BE BASED UPON THE JUST LAWS OF NATURE. KNOWLEDGE SHALL BE SOUGHT THROUGHOUT THE WORLD SO AS TO STRENGTHEN THE FOUNDATIONS OF RELATIONSHIPS AND HEAL THE WOUNDS OF THE PAST. ____________________________ JAPANESE CITIZEN SIGNATURE HERE (written signature) Borealis Norsoutha Page 5 and 6 Page 5 NEW JAPAN GOD HAS BLESSED JAPAN WITH A SECOND CHANCE WE MUST DO OUR BEST FOR THE LORD AND FOR THE JAPANESE PEOPLE Page 6 IDEAS OF THE JAPAN RECLAMATION OPERATION THE GODS / GOD PLACED DESTINY IN YOUR HEARTS AND THE PROJECT PLACES ROLES IN OUR HANDS I WILL MEET THE REQUIREMENTS OF THE PROJECT IN UNITY, FRIENDSHIP, HARDSHIP, AND PEACE JAPAN'S RECLAMATION COMBINES HERITAGE AND FRIENDSHIP REBORN STATE, PEACEFUL DAYS "THE NATION WILL BE RECLAIMED ONLY WHEN THE LAST VESTIGES OF THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE IS GONE" WORKING TOGETHER LEADS TO HARDSHIP BUT MAKES US STRONGER EVERY MAN A BROTHER, EVERY WOMAN A SISTER, EVERYONE A FAMILY WORK AS A TEAM, AS A FAMILY LET'S RECLAIM AND REBUILD JAPAN PERSEVERANCE AND SELF-CONTROL IS THE GATEWAY TO SUCCESS MAINTENANCE OF ONE'S SPIRITUAL RELATIONSHIP FOR INNER PEACE METICULOUS DETAIL LEADS TO MANY OPPORTUNITIES REALIZE YOUR PAST, PRESENT AND FUTURE POTENTIALS TO FAIL IS TO LEARN FROM THE MISTAKES OUR ANCESTORS AND GODS / GOD HAS BLESSED YOU AND WE MUST DO OUR BEST FOR THE SAKE OF THE PEOPLE HUSBAND AND WIFE, REGARDLESS OF CULTURE, RACE, GENDER OR RELIGION, MUST SHARE SEPARATE FUNCTIONS LET'S MAKE JAPAN'S MOUNTAINS AND PASTURES GREENER AND JAPAN'S CITIES LIVE AGAIN Page 7 and 8 Page 7 WE ARE HERE TO HELP YOU YOU HAVE SUFFERED AND FALLEN, NOW WE ARE HERE, WE WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE BETTER Page 8 CIVILIAN RIGHTS AND RULES CIVILIANS GREEN ZONE RIGHTS CIVILIANS ARE TREATED AS FREE, PROTECTED PERSONS ENTITLED TO RESPECT OF THEIR PERSON, SPIRIT, FACE, HONOR, FAMILY AND TRADITION. THEY SHALL BE TREATED HUMANELY AND NEVER BE DISCRIMIANTED AGAINST. CIVILIANS LEGAL RIGHTS CIVILIAN INTERNEES ARE PROTECTED BY THE INTERNATIONAL LAWS AND CIVIL RIGHTS, TREATED HUMANELY WITH WITH FUNDAMENTAL RIGHTS, AND BASED ON RELIGIOUS MORALITY AND PRINCIPLES. EVACUATION RIGHTS MANDATORY EVACUATIONS OF CIVILIANS FROM GIVEN AREA MAY OCCUR IF SECURITY OF THE POPULATION AND URGENT MILITARY ACTION AGAINST HOSTILE PARTIES AND/OR REASONS DEMAND. CIVILIANS WHO HAVE BEEN EVACUATED SHALL RETURN BACK TO THEIR HOMES AS SOON AS HOSTILITIES IN THE AREA IS RESOLVED; OTHERWISE, THE INDIVIDUAL HOMES, APARTMENTS AND BUILDINGS WERE HEAVILY FORTIFIED TO PREVENT A REPEAT OF THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE BIOMETRIC RULES CIVILIANS MUST CARRY THEIR GREEN ZONE BIOMETRIC ID ON THEIR PERSON AT ALL TIMES. CIVILIANS ARE SUBJECTED TO SCREENINGS AND RANDOM SEARCH AND AT ID CHECKPOINTS. THOSE WHO LOST THEIR BIOMETRIC ID CAN PURCHASE ANOTHER, AND THOSE WHO REFUSED TO KEEP THEIR GREEN ZONE BIOMETRIC ID ON THEIR PERSON ARE ARRESTED AND FINED; REPEATED OFFENSES WILL RESULT IN A MUCH HEAVIER FINE AND OR JAIL TIME. FOOD, WATER AND GAS RATIONS RULES OFFICIAL HUMANITARIAN RATIONS ARE ACCEPTED AT ALL STATE AUTHORIZED SHOP MARTS AND GOVERNMENT FUELING AND WATER DISTILLING STATIONS; OTHERWISE, ALL CIVILIANS MUST HAVE RATION STAMPS IN ORDER TO PURCHASE RATIONS AT RATION STORES, SHOP MARTS AND GOVERNMENT FUELING AND WATER DISTILLING STATIONS. GREEN ZONE CURFEW ORDINANCE NINE-TEN O'CLOCK (9:00-10:00) PM UNTIL FIVE O'CLOCK (5:00) AM THE FOLLOWING DAY. INSTILLED TO BEST INSURE YOUR SAFETY AND THAT OF YOUR FAMILY. VIOLATORS WILL BE GIVEN A TEN YEN FINE; REPEATED VIOLATIONS WILL RESULT IN JAIL TIME AND A MUCH HEAVY FINE. Page 9 and 10 Page 9 CIVILIAN GREEN ZONE RULES ALL CIVILIANS MUST ENGAGE IN FORMAL, OPEN DISCUSSION. ALL CIVILIANS ARE PERMITTED TO DEBATE SO LONG AS IT IS CIVILIZED. ANY CIVILIANS WHO SAW ARGUMENTS OR VERBAL AND PHYSICAL FIGHTING MUST INTERVENE OR CALL THE NEAREST LOCAL AUTHORITY OT STOP THE FIGHT. ANY CIVILIAN WHO WITNESS OTHER CIVILIANS HARBOR BEHAVIOR THAT IS SUSPICIOUS AND NOT BEFITTING OF A CIVILIZED BEHAVIOR ARE TO CONTACT AND REPORT TO THE NEAREST LOCAL CIVIL AND MILITARY AUTHORITY. ANY FAMILY WHO EXPERIENCE TURMOIL FROM WITHIN OR WITHOUT MUST REPORT TO THE NEAREST LOCAL AUTHORITY FOR INTERVENTION. CIVILIANS WHO HARBOR HATRED ARE TO CONTACT THE NEAREST LOCAL AUTHORITY. CIVILIANS WHO SAW CIVILIANS DISPLAYING PRO-ZOMBIE STANCES AND WISH TO LET THE ZOMBIES IN ARE TO REPORT TO THE NEAREST LOCAL AUTHORITY. CIVILIANS MUST KNOW THAT EVERYONE - LOCAL OR NOT - ARE EQUAL AND DESERVING OF THE SAME EQUAL OPPORTUNITIES, REGARDLESS OF RACE, RELIGION, DISABILITY, SEX, SOCIAL POSITION, OR CULTURE. CIVILIANS WHO WISH TO PROTECT THEIR FAMILY, FRIENDS AND HOME FROM ANY THREATS, ZOMBIE OR OTHERWISE, ARE PERMITTED TO VISIT THE NEAREST MILITARY BASE AND RECEIVE BASIC CIVILIAN'S MILITARY TRAINING. CIVILIANS AT AND ABOVE AGE 16 ARE LEGIBLE TO RECEIVE BASIC CIVILIAN'S MILITARY TRAINING. Page 10 FOREIGNER GREEN ZONE RULES ALL FOREIGNERS MUST CARRY THEIR FOREIGNER GREEN ZONE BIOMETRIC ID AT ALL TIMES; THOSE WHO DIDN'T KEEP THEM ARE TO BE FINED, AND REPEATED OFFENSES WILL RESULT IN JAIL TIME AND A HIGHER FINE. FOREIGNERS ARE TO RESPECT THE LOCAL AUTHORITIES. ALL FOREIGNERS MUST KNOW THAT EVERYONE IS EQUAL, REGARDLESS OF RACE, GENDER, RELIGION, SOCIAL POSITION OR CULTURE. ANY FOREIGNERS FOUND TO DISCRIMINATE AGAINST OTHER PEOPLE BECAUSE OF RACE, RELIGION, DISABILITY, SEX, SOCIAL POSITION OR CULTURE ARE TO BE FINED; REPEATED OFFENSES WILL RESULT IN JAIL TIME AND A MUCH HIGHER FINE. THOSE WHO WISH TO START A BUSINESS MUST REGISTER AT THE NEAREST BUSINESS REGISTRATION OFFICE IMMEDIATELY. THOSE WHO WISH TO WORK IN THE GREEN ZONES MUST APPLY AND REGISTER AT THE NEAREST VOLUNTEER REGISTRATION OFFICE. THOSE WHO WISH TO HELP FIGHT THE ZOMBIES AND HOSTILE GROUPS AND RETAKE THE RED ZONES ARE TO SIGN UP AT THE NEAREST MILITARY BASE IN ORDER TO RECEIVE TRAINING AND INSIGHTS. THOSE WHO WISH TO HELP RUN SUPPLIES TO OR EVACUATE ANYONE FROM THE WHITE ZONES MUST UNDERGO TRAINING TO PREPARE THEMSELVES FOR ANY THREATS THEY MAY FACE BETWEEN THEM, THE WHITE ZONES, AND THE GREEN ZONES. Page 11 and 12 Page 11 WORKING TOGETHER DELIVERS TO US THE FRUITS OF SUCCESS! HELP YOURSELF AND YOUR FAMILY BY WORKING AT PLACES IN ACCORDANCE TO YOUR PROFESSIONS Page 12 LEARN OR RELEARN THE HOLIDAYS OF THE STATE OF JAPAN NEW YEAR'S DAY - JANUARY 1 COMING OF AGE DAY - SECOND MONDAY OF JANUARY NATIONAL FOUNDATION DAY - FEBRUARY 11 THE EMPEROR'S BIRTHDAY - FEBRUARY 23 VERNAL EQUINOX DAY - AROUND MARCH 20 SHOWA DAY - APRIL 29 CONSTITUTION MEMORIAL DAY - MAY 3 GREENERY DAY - MAY 4 CHILDREN'S DAY - MAY 5 MARINE DAY - THIRD MONDAY OF JULY MOUNTAIN DAY - AUGUST 11 RESPECT FOR THE AGED DAY - THIRD MONDAY OF SEPTEMBER AUTUMNAL EQUINOX DAY - AROUND SEPTEMBER 23 HEALTH AND SPORTS DAY - SECOND MONDAY OF OCTOBER CULTURE DAY - NOVEMBER 3 LABOUR THANKSGIVING DAY - NOVEMBER 23 Page 13 and 14 Page 13 YOUR NEW JOB: LET'S GET IT ON THE VEHICLES! DON'T LET YOUR NATURAL RESOURCES AND HOME ROT TO THE GROUND! PEOPLE NEED IT! Page 14 IMPORTANT CONTACT NUMBERS DISTRICT WORK-FOR-MONEY PROGRAM To Participate Please Call 639.318.5181 DISTRICT CONTRABANDS-FOR-FOOD PROGRAM To make an exchange call 639.857.1002 Or visit an Exchange Depot at one of your local Peacekeeper Police stations MISSING-OR-FOUND PERSONS DIRECTORY For information about the whereabouts, status and/or new duties of missing-or-found friends or loved ones Call 639.298.0143 SUSPICIOUS ACTIVITIES HOTLINE If you have information concerning any suspicious, criminal or other, activity that may jeopardize the Peacekeeping Forces' reclamation and reconstruction efforts to rebuild the State of Japan call the Suspicious Activities Hotline at 911.510.2874 All calls are anonymous, helpful tips will be rewarded.